LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen returning home from Sammy's) Diana: *Happy sigh* Erin: Did you eat good Diana? Diana: Oh I ate great Erin! Erin: I thought you'd enjoy it! Diana: *Smile* Alex: Well Diana, you wanna head to my room with us? Jessica: We can hang out in there! Diana: Really? Jordan: Yeah! Alex got some cool stuff to show you! Diana: Okay! Jordan: Let's go! (The three run off to Alex's room) Erin: Heh. Jack: There they go. (Erin smiles before it cuts to the four inside Alex's room) Diana: Oooo! Alex: Cool right? Diana: Look at all these drawings! (Diana looks up at a drawing of Alex Erin and Jordan) Diana: I wish I could draw that good! Jessica: Oh I'm sure you draw just fine Diana. Diana: Really? I mostly just draw stick figures and stuff. Jordan: That's still good! Diana: You think so? Alex: Yeah. Art isn't just one subject. It can be anything. Jessica: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder they say. Diana: Huh. I never thought of it like that. Jessica: Well now you do! Diana: Heh, yeah! Alex: So, do you wanna practice more of your powers? Diana: *Gasp* Oh yes! What else can you guys do!? Jessica: Well what has your mom showed you? Diana: So far? Just how to lift stuff up and a couple of other basic stuff. Nothing big like her fighting stuff or any fancy moves. Alex: Oh you wanna see fancy? Then check this out. (Alex creates a psy clone of him) Diana: !! AHHHH!!! THERE'S TWO OF YOU!!! Alex: Yep! Alex Clone: This is my Psy Clone ability! Diana: Psy....Clone? Alex: Yep! It's a copy of myself that I make using my powers! Alex Clone: I act just like Alex and share his thoughts and memories, but I also work to fight or defend him when need be! Diana: Whooooooa! Jessica: Pretty awesome right? Diana: Yeah! (Alex's Clone then vanishes) Alex: Not only can I do that, I can also shoot psy beams and blasts as well! Diana: Oh I heard about psy beams! I can't do 'em yet, and mama doesn't want me to do fighting stuff yet. Alex: I know, just saying. Diana: Okay. Jordan: Any other psychic tricks you wanna know? Jessica: Is there anything mom can do that you've seen her do? Diana: Hmmmmm… Weeeell. There is one thing. Alex: What is it? Diana: Whenever I have trouble sleeping at night, mama would create these beautiful balls of psy energy and let them flout around the room. It always looks so pretty and so calming. Alex: Really? Diana: Yeah. Alex: Hmmmm... I think we can pull that off. (Alex focuses for a moment and creates several balls of psy energy. He lets them all flout around) Diana: *Gasp* Yes! This is it! (Diana looks at all the balls flouting with a sense of wonder) Diana: Wooooow. Alex: Huh, you're not wrong. Jessica: This IS nice to watch. Jordan: Man Cloe came up with this? She really is an amazing psychic isn't she? Diana: The best! Alex: She is pretty good Jordan. Jessica: Yeah she is! Diana: Thanks for doing this trick Alex! Alex: No prob. Any other tricks you wanna see? Diana: Show mean anything cool you guys can do! Chances are I didn't see them! Jessica: Right! Hmmm.... Alex: Oh! Let's give Diana a pleasant thought! Diana: A pleasant thought? Alex: Just sit there and relax. (Alex touches Diana's forehead as his fingers glow) Alex: Here we go. Diana: *Giggle* Puppies... Jordan: Oh man. She's gonna go full on happy mode. Diana: *Giggle* Puppies are everywhere... (The four infants crawl out from under the door) Gina: Hm? Julie: Diana? Jessica: Oh hey kids. Mike: What's wrong with Diana? Alex: Oh nothing. She's just having a pleasant thought. Diana: *Gasps and points at the infants* Puppies! (Diana picks Mike up) Mike: Huh? Diana: *Hugs Mike* Such a cute puppy! Mike: W-What!? Diana I'm not a puppy! I'm not Rocky! Jordan: Oh this just got good. (Diana pets Mike's head) Diana: So cute! Mike: Uhhh... Julie: *Snicker* Diana: Oh and I know how much puppies like belly tickles! Mike: Diana I'm not a- (Diana starts to rub Mike's belly) Diana: Belly tickle! Mike; D-Diana! (THe other 3 infants all start laughing) Mike: *Embarrassed blush* Aw man.... Jessica: *Laughs* Alex: That's adorable! (Rose suddenly opens the door, and with her are Rocky and Murphy) Rose: Hey guys how's- (Rose sees Diana rubbing Mike's belly) Rose: Huh?? Diana: Puppy! Jessica: Oh. Hey Rosie! Murphy:... What... Are we seeing here? Rocky: Did she say puppy?? Alex: We uhhh, gave her a little happy vision. Jessica: Yeah. Diana: *Gasp* Big dog! (Diana lets Mike go and runs up and hugs Rocky) Mike: Oh finally! Julia: I thought you were a cute puppy! Mike: Shut up! Rocky: Hey Diana! Diana: Hello! Jessica: You brought Rocky and Murphy huh? Rose: Yeah they haven't had a chance to say hi so I figured now would be a good time. Hope that's all right. Alex: Its cool Rosie. Diana's got to see some awesome psychic powers. Jessica Speaking of which Alex. Alex: Oh right! Let me take the vision away. (Alex deactivates his powers, causing Diana to see normally) Diana: Hm? (Diana looks around confused then suddenly sees Rocky in front of her) Diana: *Gasp* Wow! Big doggie! Rocky: Hello there! Diana: AHH! IT TALKS!! Murphy: Don't forget me. Diana: AHH!! THE CAT TALKS TOO!!! Murphy: Heh. Diana: Oh man, your world has talking animals too?! Murphy; Just me, the dog and a spider. Diana: S-S-S-S-Spider?!?! (Fang then crawls out) Fang: What about me? Diana: AAAAH!!! (Diana runs and hides behind Alex) Diana: BIG TALKING SPIDER!!! Murphy: Whoa whoa it's okay Diana! Alex: Yeah don't worry, Fang's friendly! Diana: F-F-Friendly...? Rocky: Oh yeah! Fang is a good friend! Rose: Sorry Fang. This is Diana Bearinger. She hasn't seen talking animals before. Fang: Really? Rose: Nope. Fang: Huh, okay then. Alex: Go on Diana, he won't bite. Rocky: Yeah you can trust Fang! Murphy: Take it from the universe's smartest cat. He's well trusted. Diana:.... *Gulp* (Diana slowly goes up to Fang. She couches to his level) Diana: H-Hello... F-Fang. Fang: Hi! Diana: H-How uhhh.....How are you? Fang: Very good thanks for asking. I've been having a very good day. What about you? Diana: Oh. M-My day has been really great so far. Fang: Oh, well that's nice! Diana: Yeah. Fang: I'm happy to hear your day is going great! Diana: Oh.. *Smiles a little* Thanks. Rose: Hey, let him crawl onto your hand. Diana: H-Huh!? Jessica: You trust us right? Diana: Y-Yeah...? Jordan: Then go on. Diana:..... (Diana slowly holds out her hand) Diana: H-H-Here you go little guy. Fang: Yay! (Fang climbs up Diana's hand and arm) Diana: oooh that feels weird! (Diana stands up as Fang climbs all the way to her head) Fang: Made it! Diana:.... Rose: See? He's friendly! Diana: Huh. Yeah. I guess he is. (Diana raises a finger and gently rubs Fang) Fang: *Happy hum* Diana: *Giggle* Alex: Well, this baby sitting gig I think is going good so far. Jessica: Yeah. I expected problems like Diana runs off or gets kidnapped. Jordan: Don't jinx it! Jessica: Relax Jordan! What are the chances of stuff like that happening now? Jordan: Well still don't say anything! Jessica: *Giggle* Fang: We're gonna be best friends Diana! Diana: Yeah we are! Fang: *Giggle* (Alex smiles at Diana) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs